


Shut up, McClain, I'm in a battle

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Ridiculous, i did a keyboard smash and this happened, kind of a crack fic, meaningless, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're so bad," Lance groaned. "It's literally just Fortnite. It's not even hard."-Keith and Lance play Fortnite. Neither of them are very good.





	Shut up, McClain, I'm in a battle

**Author's Note:**

> nobody asked for this but please enjoy

“Oh my god, Keith,” Lance sighed, slumping back into the couch. “You’re so bad at this.”

“Shut up, McClain,” Keith grumbled in concentration. “I’m in a battle.”

Lance grunted and leaned forward to get a better look at the screen. “Keith, you have to build so that he can’t hit you.” 

He made no comment to reveal whether or not he was listening, but Keith’s in-game avatar started using ramps and walls to avoid the attacker. 

“Yeah, like that. Ooh, box him in! See if you can trap him.” Lance scooted further off the edge of the couch in anticipation. “You got this, buddy. I believe in you.”

A gunshot sounded and Keith’s virtual character fell, spilling his collected items as he died. Both boys stared at the TV screen in defeat, slack-jawed. 

“You’re so bad,” Lance groaned. “It’s literally just Fortnite. It’s not even hard.” 

Keith waved the controller at him, pushing it into his chest. “Then why don’t you play?”

Lance grabbed the device and moved over, butting Keith out of his spot on the couch. “I’ll show you how it’s done, mullet.”

Keith looked over at Lance as the latter became engrossed in the video game. He personally didn’t care much for this sort of thing - he preferred actual combat - but it was an area in which Lance excelled. The blue paladin was hunched over, fingers mashing the buttons in such a complicated manner that Keith realized it might actually take skill to play this game. He shook his head. 

“Here, Keith,” Lance said, pointing at something on the screen. “I’ll show you how to get a kill.”

Keith rolled his eyes, moving closer to Lance to watch him in action. There was really no need for them to be pressed against each other, but he was ready for any excuse. “I’m waiting, sharpshooter. Let’s see it.”

Lance knit his brows in concentration and moved his avatar to a new vantage point; he pulled out a sniper weapon, took aim, and fired.

He missed, of course.

He swore and started taking shots with more practical combat weapons. Keith stifled a laugh, grinning while Lance engaged in a battle with his target. It was clear that Lance was the better player, as he was practically running circles around the online combatant. Keith was about to admit defeat when his avatar promptly ran off a cliff.

Lance’s jaw dropped, and he stared at the TV in disbelief. Keith snickered, causing Lance to turn and push him away; he simply fell back on the couch, laughing. 

“Nice one, sharpshooter.”

“Shut up, mullet.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” He sat up and leaned against the dejected gamer. “You should call Pidge and play with her. She’d kick your ass.”

“But we’d be a team,” Lance protested. “Not that it matters. You wanna play?”

He shook his head. “No thanks, I’ll pass.”

“So, what do you want to do now?”

Keith grinned, standing from the couch and offering Lance a hand. “Come on. We’re not staying inside all day.”

Lance placed his hand in Keith’s as the latter pulled him to his feet. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going for a ride.”

***

“Really?” Lance exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips in doubt. “We’re going paintballing?”

Keith nodded as he removed his bike helmet, gazing up at the paintball arena’s logo. “I already called the rest of the team. They’re all excited. You should win this, no sweat.”

The blue paladin smiled. “It’s true, I am the best shooter out there.” 

“You’re okay at Fortnite, but let’s see how you handle the real thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> just please take this away from me


End file.
